A Korean Debut
by Cluttered Courty
Summary: The VocaUtau Academy is going to be opening once again for Vocaloids and Utauloids alike. The opening ceremony will be a bit different because of a special debut at the end. The new Vocaloid is the first non-Japanese Vocaloid which makes them quite special. Will Miku and Teto's help lead her to her fame? Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Utauloid.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Alrighty then! Here it goes my first Vocaloid fanfiction. I am so excited to share it with you fans and I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Utauloid, and anything related to them at all. Vocaloid and Utauloid belong to its proper owners and any related characters I have used in this fanfiction. At the end of this fanfiction I will give a proper disclaimer.

"Please tell us your name again." Hatsune Miku and Kasane Teto were busy talking to a female teenager who applied to enroll in the VocaUtau Academy.

"Subject SU!" the female replied happily. Miku shook her head smiling.

"I mean your Vocaloid name."

"Oh that! Of course! My name is SeeU!" SeeU smiled at them cheerfully.

"Hatsune and I read that your nationality is Korean. That would make you the first female Korean Vocaloid in history."

"Scratch female. SeeU is the first Korean Vocaloid. Considering that factor how would you like to star in your own debut during our opening ceremony for the rest of the academy?" Kasane Teto asked putting her chin in the palm of her hand. SeeU broke into smiles bouncing in her chair excitedly.

"Really? You would actually do that for me!?"

"Of course. If you have a song in mind you would like to sing then by all means we would love too," Miku replied nodding. The Korean singer gave it some thought.

"Well, my database had 3 original songs. It made up my mini album 'I='"

"What are the song titles?"

"I=Fantasy, I=Nightmare, and I=Delusion." SeeU listed them off her fingers.

"Would you mind giving them a demo of them all. Even thought just by the titles it is very likely that 'I=Fantasy' will be the one you'll use for your debut," Miku said. SeeU clapped her hands together happily.

"That sounds good to me. That's my favorite one to sing anyways," she chirped.

"Do you have anymore outfits you dress in for each song SeeU?" Miku asked.

"Nope. I don't have tons of outfits like you Miku. Besides I love this one. It's one of a kind, the Korean girl adjusted her nekomimi speakers.

"Yes, it does look quite remarkable. Time for us to hear your voice," Kasane Teto smiled.

"Yay! I'm happy to sing for you two!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost fall and the VocaUtau Academy was going to open its doors for every Vocaloid and Utauloid to enroll. For the past two weeks SeeU has been rehearsing every day, a week before her debut she was able to practice onstage with the extra effects. Time flew by and the next thing she knew it was her big day.

SeeU was busy backstage changing into her clean and pressed uniform. She slipped up her grey mini skirt brushing it off. Tugging down her orange shirt she fixed her buttons especially her power button which glowed a beautiful blue. She pulled up her white socks then slipped her feet into her flats.

"How are you feeling SeeU?" Miku asked knocking on her door. SeeU got up to let the Vocaloid in.

"You can come in Miku-chan! Honestly, I'm feeling a bit nervous," she looked at the ground digging her toe into the floor.

"You have no reason to be nervous. Singing is in our software. It's what we're made for. Your debut is going to knock them off their feet!" Miku exclaimed winking at the blonde-haired singer. SeeU giggled fixing her thick long hair.

"Have we gone over the schedule with you?"

"Yes. Kasane Teto told me that my debut would be the last thing." SeeU replied.

"Sounds awesome. I'll see you later then," Miku said leaving. Once SeeU finished touching herself up she went backstage. She watched as Hatsune Miku and Kasane Teto walked out onto the stage and the crowd erupted into applause and cheers.

"Everyone! Thank you so much for attending the opening ceremony! Kasane Teto and I are so proud of the academy we have created, and we welcome all of you," Miku announced waving at the crowd.

"Without further ado let us get this ceremony started. Ladies and gentlemen give around of applause for Hatsune Miku's Take it easy!" Teto walked offstage to allow Miku to have the main attention. SeeU watched the green haired girl dance around the stage.

"Onee-chan told us you are doing a debut today. That's exciting!" Rin and Len spoke in unison. SeeU quickly turned around. She smiled and nodded.

"It sure is. Nice to meet you two."

"My name is Kagamine Rin and this is my little brother Len," Rin gripped her brother into a head lock. He struggled and broke free.

"We are the Kagamine twins. I like your cat ears," Len pointed to the top of SeeU's head.

"Why thank you. In addition to cute cat ears they are also speakers. I'm glad you like them." The Korean singer brought her hand up to touch them.

"Len it's our turn next. Onee-chan is finishing her song," Rin said.

"We got this!" Len exclaimed.

The last song before hers was 'The disappearance of Hatsune Miku.' SeeU was impressed at how fast Miku can sing. She could only manage the horrifying feeling Miku must have felt.

"Thank you so much! We hope you enjoyed the ceremony!" Teto waved at the crowd before she turned around to leave. After a couple steps she stopped to look back at Hatsune Miku who was still standing there.

"Miku, why aren't you-?" The Vocaloid put a finger to her lips and the room went silent.

"Miku? What's wrong?" Just as Teto asked, the lights began flashing and the screens began to fuzz up.

"I would like everyone to remain calm and stay in their seats," Miku said with a calming tone. All the audience did as they were told. Up until everything went black and darkness surrounded them.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't dark for long, the main big screen lit up flashing the words "Alert: Newcomer!" over and over. Everyone hushed and stared at the big screen, their attention turned towards Miku and Teto.

"Oh, how exciting! The academy has a newcomer! I heard she is a one of a kind Vocaloid," Miku clapped her hands together happily smiling at Kasane Teto.

"She is the first Korean Vocaloid ever to be created. All of you that are here are lucky to witness her debut, ladies and gentlemen give it up for SeeU!" Teto explained excitement in her tone.

SeeU took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Once the lights dimmed and the intro of I=Fantasy began playing she slowly walked up the steps to the stage.

She began singing and her voice filled the huge room with other singers. As she sung and danced around the stage she wondered in the back of her mind how many understood Korean. She wasn't worried about it because behind her on the huge screen was her demo video which included the English translation. The meaning of her song was how everything around her was part of her fantasy. The demo video included various shots of her showing how she was designed.

The Korean Vocaloid finished singing and the crowd erupted into thunderous cheers and applause. SeeU was glad she chose this song to give them a good impression. She looked around with a huge smile on her face.

"I am so honoured to be here right now. Thank you so much, I appreciate all the love I'm getting already just by singing. Please everyone give Hatsune Miku and Kasane Teto a bigger round of applause because I wouldn't have been here if it weren't for them." SeeU explained smiling at them as the people cheered.

"Thank you so much!" SeeU said hugging both the Vocaloid and Utauloid joyfully. With a wave she headed backstage.

"Did everyone enjoy listening to SeeU?" Miku asked. Everyone cheered.

"But wait! We got one last singer. Get ready for ZeeU!"

Backstage SeeU passed a short male with short blonde hair who smiled playfully back at her before walking up to the stage.


	4. Disclaimers

Characters:

Hatsune Miku belongs to Crypton Future Media

Kasane Teto belongs to TWINDRILL

Kagamine Rin and Len belong to Crypton Future Media

SeeU belongs to SBS A&T Co., Ltd

Songs:

I=Fantasy: "Hitman" Bang, Shepard Amba, C.W Yang, Jisun So.

I=Nightmare: Ho-ong I and Tyuh

I=Delusion: Ho-ong I

Take it Easy: Kyouken

The disappearance of Hatsune Miku: CosMo


End file.
